The Seventh Sage
by Ariana Aislinn
Summary: As Link returns to Hyrule with the three Spiritual Stones, he sees Zelda riding into the night with Ganondorf in pursuit. This is the story of what happens to Zelda afterwards...the untold story of the adventures she had while Link awaited, locked in time
1. A Grave Mistake

**_The Seventh Sage_**  
By Ariana Aislinn  


Author's Note:  
Wow, this is an oldie! I've had it sitting on my hard drive for a long time...I hadn't wanted to post it because it is unfinished, and I'm not sure when it will _be_ finished. I know I have plenty of people impatient for me to work on my other stories, too. Here I go adding another work in progress to the mix...but I like it and honestly feel that it's good, so I hope some readers will derive some enjoyment from it anyway! I do hope to finish it someday. Maybe posting it online will kickstart my inspiration, who knows. Anyway, enjoy! And if you have suggestions or comments, please do review. I take them into consideration and am always making improvements in my writing!

_Disclaimer:  
The Legend of Zelda and its characters are the property of Nintendo. This is a work of fanfiction, for fun only and not for profit._

Chapter 1:  
_A Grave Mistake_

It had all seemed so simple, then. Dangerous, to be sure, but Zelda was only nine years old. At that age, personal danger never seems quite real. She feared Ganondorf, but some part of her had always felt protected, as if he couldn't touch her. She worried more for her father, a good and kind man who often seemed far too trusting to be king, despite his strong leadership of the kingdom during the Korenjan raids, some ten years back. Her mother had died in childbirth, so Zelda's father was all the family she had…and she felt very protective of him. So when she first caught wind of Ganondorf's duplicity, she determined to do something about it. Her father might not believe her warnings, and that dream she had suggested that she should be the one to set things in motion…

But either the dream had chosen wrong, or she had misinterpreted it. She was far too young to make these kinds of decisions, princess though she might be, and mature for her age. She had believed herself safe, with caution, common sense, and her bodyguard at her side. All such feelings disappeared into shreds, whipped by the wind that streamed past her into ragged edges of sheer terror as they galloped through the night.

Impa's arms surrounded Zelda like a protective shield, her hands gripping the reins of Dagger as she urged the white gelding on, desperately making for the bridge and out of the city. Hoofbeats sounded some distance behind them, through the empty, cobbled streets of the Hyrule capital. It was the dead of night, and few were awake to see the chase, though some were roused by the noise and peered out of their windows to investigate — too late to catch a glimpse of Ganondorf's crazed-looking black stallion as the desert king pursued his quarry.

Zelda's mind raced. What had gone wrong? She had been fairly sure that Ganondorf had no idea what she and the Kokiri boy were planning, but somehow he had gotten wind of the counterplot against him. Either that or he had somehow read in Zelda's expression that she feared and distrusted him, and that she was determined to stop him somehow. In any case, he had attempted to silence her, or would have, had Impa not anticipated his attack on the princess and spirited her away into the night.

The drawbridge thudded down across the moat, the gatekeeper having been roused by Impa's shout. Impa urged her horse on with a snap of the reins, and they shot across the drawbridge. As they passed, Zelda caught a glimpse of green and looked down to her left.

The boy stood there, the Kokiri named Link, with his fairy fluttering around his head as a blue-white speck of light with wings. He stared at Zelda in surprise and confusion, but she had no time to explain, or even to give him some sign of reassurance. She whispered a few words over the small object she held clutched in her hand, sealing the spell she had placed on it earlier that day, and then threw it, as hard as she could, toward the moat, making sure Link saw. That was all she had time for, before they galloped past the boy, into the darkness of night and an uncertain future.

* * *

Zelda sat on the grassy plain, knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them as she watched the moon slip slowly through the sea of stars above her. Behind her, a small fire crackled while Impa groomed, fed, and hobbled Dagger. It was very late, or perhaps very early; the chill of the night was at its deepest, as the sun had yet to show any gray light on the edge of the horizon to hint at its coming. They would take a few hours rest, and hopefully decide what to do next.

Impa was silent, only speaking a few hushed words to Dagger to reassure him. Zelda wasn't sure she desired conversation, anyway. Her heart was too full of worry. What would happen on the morrow? How long before it would be safe to go home again? Link had the Ocarina of Time, at least — the spell she had placed on it had allowed her to briefly touch his mind once he retrieved the instrument from the moat. She'd taught him the Song of Time, and if he did not have the all the Spiritual Stones, he soon would. Then he could get to the door to the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf, and keep the evil Gerudo king from obtaining the Triforce. How long would that take? Days? Weeks? Or had Link already found all the Stones? If that were so, she might even be able to go home tomorrow, or the next day…but no, that was too optimistic. Even without the power hidden within the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf was dangerous and untrustworthy. She had to contact her father first and convince him of the danger. Only once Ganondorf was imprisoned would it be safe for her to return home.

Zelda sighed and shivered a bit in the night. After a moment, Impa walked over to her, knelt, and silently wrapped a blanket around the princess's shoulders. She handed her a slice of bread and a bit of cheese. "Eat something, and try to get some sleep, your highness. There is nothing more we can do tonight, and we are safe for the time being."

Zelda smiled and took the offered food. "Thank you, Impa." Her bodyguard, nursemaid, and friend smiled and went to finish laying out their bedrolls.

Zelda munched thoughtfully as she continued to gaze at the stars. They revolved slowly through the heavens, unchanging. It was a somewhat encouraging thought — no matter what the enemies of Hyrule might do, the skies remained constant. She finished her food quickly, yawned, and stretched. Sleep was probably the best option right now.

She froze, shivering. A feeling rushed through her as if someone had run an icy finger down her spine. The Song of Time had been played, and the inner door of the Temple of Time had been opened. Link had grasped the Master Sword. All the magical talent handed down through the ages through years of royal heredity told her that these things had happened…and then…

Everything happened at once. Zelda suddenly felt as if she were in two places, looking out from two sets of eyes. One sat on a lonely plain somewhere in Hyrule Field, watching the peaceful procession of the stars. The other watched as the heavens split and a light flashed in the Temple of Time, opening a door to the Sacred Realm…and then a tall, dark figure blocked out the light, letting out a low, threatening laugh. Fear surged through her. It had been a trick. Ganondorf was in the Temple, before Link had managed to seal the newly opened entrance to the Sacred Realm — there was no time, it was too late…

Two souls entered the Sacred Realm. The Master Sword's power crackled as the Triforce was touched. A huge transfer of energies darted across the Sacred Realm, and some of that energy exploded out of the Temple of Time and rushed across the plains to the body of a small girl, shivering in the cold of night.

Impa rushed over when she heard Zelda scream. The small girl's body shook as magic dove in and out of her, light flashing in golden ribbons. The light began to shrink in size, but not in energy, forming a complex shifting web around her right hand. Impa grabbed the girl's shoulders and held her as Zelda shuddered, then slumped against her bodyguard, staring at the fading glow on her right hand.

The shining gold of the Triforce pulsed on Zelda's skin, then faded into it. Instantly she knew what had happened, some from what she had been taught about the sacred relic as a very young child, and some from the magic that suddenly flowed within her, telling her mysteries incomprehensible to her child's mind. Ganondorf had entered the Sacred Realm and grasped the Triforce. Consumed with power, however, the Triforce of Power was the only part of the whole that had responded to him. He now held it, but the other two pieces of the Triforce had fled, seeking new masters. She could sense Link's young spirit sealed in time, surrounded by the power of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage. And the Triforce of Wisdom…that now resided in her own body, its light slowly fading into invisibility on her hand.

Zelda swallowed as she attempted to figure out how she could possibly explain all this, and how she knew it, to Impa. Suddenly the future had gotten a great deal more complicated.

* * *

Dagger was saddled, and the campsite was cleaned up so that it appeared to have never existed. Impa turned to look at Zelda and sighed. "Well, only one thing remains. We must decide what to do next. You are certain of what happened?"

Zelda nodded, her large, blue, child's eyes serious. "The Triforce of Power holds sway over Ganondorf. It won't be long before he controls the city." She paused. "Should we try to stop him? I could attempt to use the Triforce of Wisdom on him…somehow. I…I'm worried about my father."

Impa sighed and placed a hand on the princess's shoulder. "Zelda, you're going to hate hearing this, but…I think your father is on his own for now. He has his own Sheikah bodyguard, don't forget. You don't know how to use the Triforce of Wisdom. Your power is still small, and though you don't always act it, you are still a child. Ganondorf will be seeking you out. He may not know who holds the other two Triforces yet, but he will find out, and when he does, he will come after you. I'm afraid our only choice for now is to run."

"Yes, but where?" The girl's voice was almost a wail. She rubbed furiously at her eyes, blurry with a hint of tears. This was no way for royalty to act. She tried to hold on to her dignity, but it was hard, and her heart quaked with fear.

Impa knelt and placed her other hand on Zelda's other shoulder, facing her. "Can you play a role, your highness? Can you learn to act differently than you have always been taught, to hide that dignity and poise you have always shown behind a different kind of reserve? A different kind of control and bearing?"

Zelda nodded hesitantly. "I'll…do what I have to," she said meekly.

Impa leaned back, scrutinizing her charge. She pulled back the white headdress the girl wore. "I think your hair will be all right — it's striking, but not an uncommon color. What he _won't_ be expecting is a change in eye color, but that's fairly necessary. The Sheikah have methods of accomplishing it. It might be a bit painful, but that can't be helped." She smiled, seeing Zelda's confusion. "Princess…how would you like to become a Sheikah?"

The girl's eyes widened.


	2. The Land of the Sheikah

**_The Seventh Sage_**  
By Ariana Aislinn  


Chapter 2:  
_The Land of the Sheikah_

It was a long journey — not because the Sheikah lands were any terribly great distance away, but because they were surrounded by a maze of cliffs and craggy mountains that made it impossible to find if one didn't know the route. Zelda wasn't entirely sure where they were; all she knew was that they were somewhere far to the south of Lake Hylia. She watched with interest as they rode down the path near the bottom of a canyon that cut sharply through the rocky land. Birds of prey soared high above, framed against a sky a deeper blue than any she had seen before.

They had been forced to travel at a leisurely pace. Zelda was small and slight, but the added weight of a second rider was enough that Impa hadn't wanted to push Dagger too hard. As she constantly reassured Zelda, however, they were safe from Ganondorf for the time being, and by the time he might think to look in this direction, Zelda would hopefully be unrecognizable.

The canyon path wound downward, toward the water. Dagger walked at an easy pace between the stone walls, until they opened up onto a hidden sort of valley through which the river ran. The canyon walls towered on all sides, filled with caves, some natural, some apparently carved by human hands. A few houses filled the valley floor, and several wide open areas were roped off, some filled with a confusing array of obstacles. Trails wound away up the sides of the cliffs, leading to the caves and to the top of the canyon. A few trees grew here and there, but most of the plant life was just the occasional prickly bush. The sun's angle would cause the valley to be filled with shade for most of the day, but it was nearing noon, and the bright orb was high overhead, filling the canyon floor with heat. Zelda wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and looked around with interest as Impa reigned Dagger in. A man drew near, obviously Sheikah, with rusty red-brown hair the color of the canyon's stone walls, and with the striking red eyes characteristic of the race. He wore form-fitting pants of a deep purple color, with a loose black shirt. A white veil covered his head, protecting him from the sun's rays, with a stray length of fabric fluttering down across his shoulder that seemed it could be drawn across the lower part of his face if needed.

"Impa." The Sheikah man bowed, not low, but with a seriousness that implied more respect than the bow indicated. "What has happened?" He glanced at Zelda, who shrank nervously under his piercing red gaze. "You have brought the princess to us."

Impa swung fluidly from her saddle and landed quietly on the rocky ground. "A traitor to the crown has appeared in Hyrule Castle, one with great powers. The princess's life was in danger for as long as she stayed, so I brought her here. The traitor will be seeking her, for she holds something he greatly desires. I cannot say more here. I must speak with the council, Rohen."

The man eyed Zelda impassively for a moment, then nodded. "So be it." He walked off quickly, but at a stately pace, like a tiger stalking. Impa smiled to Zelda and beckoned her to a large tent in the center of the valley. Nervously, she followed.

Within a few minutes, they were seated on brightly colored cushions on the floor of the tent, sipping a strange, hot, spiced drink of some kind. A semi-circle of Sheikah sat before them. They wore varying combinations of purple, black, gray, white, and blue, and they all had red eyes. Their hair was a variety of colors, and Zelda could see why Impa had said her golden hair would not arouse much comment — several of the Sheikah before her had sun-burnished hair of a similar shade. The predominant colors were gold, steel-gray, rust-red, bronze, silver-white…metallic colors. She wondered if perhaps the harsh sun of this hot, dry land was responsible. Most of the colors would blend in fairly well with the many-colored rocks of the valley.

Zelda shifted her attention to the apparent leader, a woman with long, white hair tied back in a ponytail. Despite her hair color, her age was impossible to guess; she might have been as young as thirty or as old as eighty, for all the girl knew. Something about her eyes and her sun-browned skin defied definition. She and Impa greeted each other by name, and Zelda learned that she was Trienn, leader of the Sheikah.

"Rohen has explained to us your purpose in coming here, Impa. We understand the basics of your problem. Now I must ask…what would you have us do? Even as isolated as we are, if the powers of this traitor are as great as you say, he will find us eventually. How long must you keep the princess hidden?"

Impa drew herself straight, placing her cup carefully on the ground next to her, and laid her hands on the knees of her crossed legs. "The traitor is Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo people. He is a skilled sorcerer and current bearer of the Triforce of Power." There was a low muttering; Zelda imagined that it was the equivalent of a sharp gasp for the reserved Sheikah. "Princess Zelda herself possesses some of the power that may eventually defeat Ganondorf, for the Triforce has split in three, and she bears the Triforce of Wisdom. This is the very same reason Ganondorf will seek her out — to obtain that power for himself, and to prevent her from using it against him. We know too little, and she is too young, to challenge him now. She must be hidden until she possesses the maturity and control to use the power within her. Then she can summon the aid she needs to defeat him."

A blond man stroked his short beard. "Even full-grown, it will not be easy for one young woman alone. She will need unusual skills that she might fall back on. She will also need allies. The Sheikah alone will not be enough."

Zelda fidgeted slightly, not liking the way they talked over her head. She admonished herself sternly that these people possessed knowledge she did not, she was overwrought with emotion, shaken and weary from her experiences of the last few days, and she was yet still a child, placed in their protection. It was theirs to decide what was to become of her. She was a princess, but they were her protectors, and their word was law, even to her. Yet no nine-year-old likes to be ignored. She tried valiantly to keep the scowl from her face and continued to fidget.

"There is," Trienn interjected, "the legend of the Sages. Might that not apply in this case?"

"It might." A woman, her hair gray and her face aged, nodded. "If the princess were willing to become the seventh Sage, to call the others and guide their power, it could work. She would be in the best position to do so. However, there is the risk of whether those exist who are capable of becoming the other six Sages, and are willing to do so."

The blond man shrugged. "Perhaps it is a chance we will have to take. But in any case, the control necessary to handle both the power of the Sages and the power of the Triforce is beyond a young princess. We are in agreement about that, surely?" The others nodded. "Then what to do in the meantime? How best to train her for the mission that will be set before her…if, indeed, she agrees to undertake it?"

"I will do whatever I must!" Zelda found herself leaning forward, interrupting their conversation. She sat back again and folded her hands in her lap, attempting maintain proper decorum, but determination still laced her voice. "In many ways, this was my doing. Ganondorf might have found his way into the Sacred Realm on his own, but my interference, intended to stop him, only allowed him to reach the Triforce sooner." Her voice was bitter. "Led by a vision, I foolishly believed that I, a child, with only the help of another child, knew better than my father the king and the many advisors and bodyguards around us. I must atone for my mistakes."

Trienn smiled at Zelda, a serious smile, but reassuring. "You are too hard on yourself, your highness. Indeed, one might argue that when we are grown, we are all too blind to that which is clear as crystal to a child's eyes. Who can say what destiny intends? Dreams and visions may guide you as certainly as an advisor, and perhaps they may even be more readily believed. If you believed you were doing what was right, perhaps all is not lost. At the least, you are safe here, and not all of the Triforce is yet in Ganondorf's hands. If you believe you have made a mistake and wish to atone, then you can do so best by working hard and learning what is necessary."

"I had thought that perhaps she might be disguised as a Sheikah."

The elderly woman looked at Impa with a critical eye. "It would not be easy for us to disguise her in our midst as such. For all that we practice silence and discretion, it would be all too obvious to outside eyes that one did not do as the others, did not follow the same laws or the same training."

"You misunderstand." Impa smiled, arching an eyebrow. "I do not mean to make her merely look like a Sheikah. She would become one, for all intents and purposes. She would be trained as a Sheikah, learn our ways, and follow our code, as do Sheikah children her age."

Rohen looked shocked. "Surely you are not suggesting that a delicate princess of Hyrule should be subjected to the harsh training of our people…"

"She is stronger than she looks. If you had been the one constantly trying to convince her not to climb trees in the castle gardens and to stay away from the stables when she wished to pet an unbroken stallion, you would understand." Impa had a wry smile on her face, and it seemed she was trying to hold back a laugh. Zelda resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her bodyguard.

Trienn nodded slowly. "Well, if you are certain…" She leaned forward, meeting Zelda's eyes. "Is this what you wish, child? It will be difficult, and you will have to forget all royal privilege. You must become as one of us, no more, no less. It may be difficult for you to remember that, and the physical and mental training will be a greater challenge than perhaps you realize. Yet I can guarantee you that it is as good a disguise as any, and likely to fool the Gerudo king quite well…and when it is all over, you may be far more able to control your power than you would otherwise. You will gain important skills that might be of unexpected use. It has always been my view that all royalty should learn the basics of self-defense, at the very least. You will learn that and much more. So…do you agree?"

Zelda nodded solemnly, but her eyes sparkled. Something rose within her, a stubbornness and wildness that had been carefully subdued and concealed under royal dignity. The idea of a challenge beckoned, whispering through her, and she found she wanted to do this — not just for Hyrule, but for herself. "I will undertake the training and the life of a Sheikah."

Trienn sat back and smiled. "Good. And now for the hard part." She examined the girl thoughtfully. "A disguise is all very well, but perhaps we should go one step further. Our daughters undergo the same training as our sons, but I am certain that as much as Ganondorf will not be looking for a Sheikah when he seeks you, he is even less likely to be looking for a boy."

Zelda just blinked. She hadn't bargained on _this.  
_

_

* * *

_

Zelda shifted uncomfortably as she stood listening to the instructor of the young Sheikah give his students a short overview of what the day's training would entail. Her new clothes itched, and it felt funny to be wearing them; she was so used to the flowing dresses she had always worn back at the palace. Yet she had to admit, although she could look very feminine when she wanted to, a child of her age could pass for a boy without too much difficulty, and she was actually a bit tall and thin. She would be reaching that gawky stage soon, and although she would eventually develop certain feminine features, she rather doubted she would ever be a curvy, voluptuous beauty.

For now, she was wearing a loose shirt and pants of soft purple-gray, belted at the waist with a length of brown leather, as well as soft leather boots. It was the usual clothing for a Sheikah child in training. She had been briefed on the basics of Sheikah society the previous evening, and although she had been very tired from her journey and hadn't taken it all in, she had understood a fair amount. Around age fourteen or fifteen, Sheikah children were expected to take certain trials that would decide the order to which they would eventually belong. Once the trials were completed, their new order would take over the completion of their training, following the ideals they valued. For example, the Trishana, the Order of Silence, believed that meditation promoted understanding of oneself and better control over one's actions, that stealth was to be highly valued in a fight, and that one's words held more weight and meaning when there were fewer of them. The Urana, the Order of the Land, taught that any battle could be won if one had sufficient knowledge of the terrain, and they placed great emphasis on survival skills and living off the land. Take care of the land, they said, and it will take care of you. The Zithrana, the Order of Truth, valued sincerity and honesty above all, but they also taught that the truth was a harsh thing. Members of this order were taught to strip themselves of illusions and to see themselves and others as they truly were.

There were many such orders, but all that was for much later. Zelda hadn't been required to learn them all yet, but she would eventually, in the course of her training. For a few weeks, however, she would be required to attend classes after supper. The elders of the council that had spoken with her and Impa the previous day would take turns instructing her in the ways of the Sheikah, things she would have already known had she truly grown up with them.

"Your true identity will be kept secret from all but the council and Impa," Trienn had told her. "Don't worry that you did not actually grow up here — many of our people serve as bodyguards and ambassadors of various kinds, and although we primarily serve the royal family of Hyrule, there are many places we must go. Sheikah children from distant lands are often sent back here to be trained when they are about your age, perhaps a little younger. Your arrival will not cause much comment. It is fortunate that you arrived during the midday rest, so no one saw you before your disguise was complete."

Zelda blinked her stinging eyes. The potion Impa had used on them had some magical properties, and she would have to put drops of it in her eyes every night for a month. After that, her eyes would remain the red of the Sheikah, although the original color could be restored, if necessary, with a simple spell. Her hair had been cut; the golden-blond waves that had been piled up and hidden by her white headdress were now straight and spiky, cut in a jagged edge to spill messily behind her head. Her hair was short now; just long enough that she occasionally had to brush it out of her face, but her neck felt strangely cool and bare. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to pay attention to the instructor, a bear of a man with gray hair named Hidrek, who was now introducing her to the other students.

"Sheik has come to us from the other side of the Gerudo desert, where his parents are ambassadors to the queen of Diadrerna. Please welcome him and do your best to make him feel at home; as you know, it has been some time since we last had a fosterling join us for training. He will likely feel homesick and out of place for a while. Sheik, you will train as hard as the others, and while we understand that your new surroundings may take some getting used to, you will be expected to keep up. Homesickness does not excuse poor performance in your lessons and training."

Zelda nodded seriously to Hidrek, silently reminding herself that she must no longer think of herself as a she. _I am Sheik now. Sheik is a boy. I can't be Zelda for a long time, so I may as well get used to it._ Zelda — no, _Sheik_ shuffled _his_ feet. It did feel odd, having a new name. Trienn had chosen it. Sheikah meant "children of the shadow", and Sheik meant simply "shadow". It was a common boy's name. It sounded well enough, but it didn't really sound like _her._ That was the problem, though — she wasn't a her now, she was a him. Sheik was just fine for the boy she would become, and she would be worthy of the name.

Zelda had never been the sort of child to attempt anything halfheartedly.


	3. The Trials of the Orders

**_The Seventh Sage_**  
By Ariana Aislinn  


Chapter 3:  
_The Trials of the Orders_

_Five years later _

The dagger slashed out, and Sheik skipped back nimbly. Its blade, padded for practice, whistled through the air before he darted forward with a counterattack, bringing his own dagger upward to stop at Artressa's throat.

"Victory to Sheik. Very good, Sheik. Just remember to hold your stance correctly; you have a tendency to lean forward. Artressa, not bad, but you leave yourself open too often. You need to maintain a tighter defense. Next up are Veroren and Keshla. Let's move it, children…trials are in three days, remember! Let's make the most of the time we've got."

Sheik pulled the white headscarf from his spiky blond hair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Nice job. " He nodded to Artressa but wasted no more breath on words. "Thanks," she panted back, then stumbled over to the water barrel to quench her thirst. Sheik walked back and forth for a few moments, cooling down. He bounced on his toes, then went to get a drink as well. His next match was up in ten minutes.

The sun was still well above the horizon, and they would practice into the night. Supper would be late; torches lined the practice field, ready to be lit at dusk. Their instructors had been working Sheik's class at an exhausting pace for the last two weeks, preparing them for the trials. At first Sheik had been excited; now he just hoped he would survive that long. He'd been so tired that he hadn't even had a chance to speculate on what Order he might be accepted into.

Of course, there was always the possibility that only one of the lesser Orders would take him, or perhaps none at all. His instructors had high hopes, however. He wasn't the best of his class, certainly, but he was a hard worker, a quick study, and very dedicated. Beyond hoping to get into a good Order, Sheik himself had no preference. He felt too tired to care at the moment.

Impa strolled past and tapped him on the shoulder. He started, then relaxed. "Oh, hello, Impa."

"How is it going?" She eyed the current battle being fought.

"Well…I guess I'm surviving. But exhausted though I am, by the time I can fall into bed, I ache too much to sleep." He made a face.

Impa chuckled. "Welcome to the life of the Sheikah, my boy. You should know by now that it isn't easy, and it's only going to get worse as you prepare for the trials. But don't worry — once trials are over, you'll have a brief respite."

Sheik just smiled lopsidedly and continued watching the fight.

They were all working on daggers this afternoon. A variety of weapons were taught to all trainees, but each generally chose a favorite to specialize in. Sheik himself had chosen the dagger. It allowed him to make the best use of his light and nimble frame, as well as his quick footspeed.

Impa clapped his shoulder. "Keep up the good work, lad. I'll see you at supper."

Sheik nodded, barely noticing how she addressed him. They had decided early on that the best way to keep the secret was to act as if their ruse were the truth, even in private. Impa always called the former princess Sheik, and used terms like "lad" and "my boy" as an affectionate way of speaking to him. The story they'd presented was that Impa had been heading to the valley of the Sheikah when Sheik had passed through the Hyrule capital, and she had offered to escort him the rest of the way. During the journey, they had become friends. It was a good excuse to spend time with Impa, and Sheik had to admit he needed that time. The utter strangeness of everything around him had made him very homesick at first; in fact, there'd been a few bad nights where he hadn't been able to sleep at all for crying. With time, however, he came to love this canyon and the hidden land in the cliffs — the dry rock, the hot sun, the sands of the nearby desert, the icy water of the canyon river. He'd even made friends with several of his fellow trainees. Yet beneath it all, there were two things he could not deny — memories, and biology.

That was the other reason Sheik had needed Impa. Despite the disguise, Sheik was truly Zelda, a girl, and it became more difficult to hide that fact as the years passed. Fortunately, as she had guessed, she never developed much of a chest, and she was also rather tall for a girl. Though she was only fourteen, it didn't look as if these features would change much in the next few years. This made things easier, but there were certain facts of life she needed Impa's help to deal with. With effort, however, she managed, though having to bind her chest could be rather uncomfortable, and she hated having to pretend for a couple days every month that she was not oddly irritable and in pain. In time she had learned to lower her voice so that it was almost automatic now, and she could manage to pull off an effective imitation of a high tenor. It was all a great deal of work to pull it off, but, in the long run, it allowed her to discipline herself more and to remember why she had to work so hard at her training.

Thus she tried very hard to become the young man Sheik to the best of her ability, going so far as to try to think of herself as male. And so it was that Sheik hardly ever complained, did everything he was asked, and overall excelled in his training.

The trials were worrying, however. There would be duels with all the basic weapon types and in hand-to-hand combat, as well. There would be knowledge tests on strategy, tactics, survival techniques, basic medicine, philosophy, history, and Sheikah lore. And then there was the final test, a trek across the desert, alone, with minimal supplies. Sheik was a little worried, but he kept reminding himself that there was nothing to be concerned about. He knew what he was doing, and he was fairly good at it. There would be no problem. There was nothing to fear…

* * *

The day of the trials came. They began with combat testing in the morning, starting with projectile weaponry. Sheik did reasonably well with throwing knives and shuriken blades, and very well in archery. Archery had always been a favorite sport at the palace, though he tried not to think about that now. He had a bit more trouble in the next section, suffering a humiliating and somewhat painful defeat in a fight with hand-axes against a girl five inches shorter than he was. Things didn't improve with swords; despite the muscles he'd built up, he just didn't have the strength for very heavy weaponry. 

Dagger combat went very well. The champion of the dagger trials was a young man a year older than Sheik, but Sheik came in second. He collected a small medal for his victory before seeking out a midday meal.

The Sheikah almost always rested during the heat of the day, but today they gathered in a tent near the wall of the canyon, taking advantage of what little shade there was at this hour, for the knowledge examinations. This went fairly well for the most part. Sheik had some trouble with history and strategy, but mostly only when the questions dealt with war or battles. In diplomacy and political questions he was quite knowledgeable, and he knew certain areas of Hyrule history better than any of the other students did. He collected two more medals before the afternoon faded into evening.

Supper was eaten in silence. All trainees were supposed to think and calm their minds as they ate. After the meal, they continued their silent meditation in separate corners of the main tent, until Rohen, master of this year's trials, stood up and signaled them to head to the practice field to collect their gear.

Sheik stumbled wearily out into the night, where the torches burned around the practice area. He grabbed a small pack from the pile, chose out a dagger and a wooden staff, and waited for final instructions.

When everyone was ready, Rohen stepped forward. All was silent as the trainees waited to be instructed, and the rest of the Sheikah watched. Rohen looked over the group, then cleared his throat.

"When I touch you on the shoulder, you will proceed to the trail that leads to the top of the canyon. From there you will journey into the Hyren Desert. You will be expected to arrive at Selsreth Oasis sometime around noon tomorrow. You must navigate as best you can using landmarks and the stars. Your supplies include one thin blanket, a headscarf, two weapons of your choosing, one waterskin, and a callstone. If you get into trouble and cannot find your way to the oasis on your own, warm the callstone in your hand and blow on it to activate it, and a rescue team will be sent to fetch you. Keep in mind that by using the callstone, you will automatically fail this trial. Good luck."

Sheik had a long, quiet wait as the moon climbed higher in the sky. Talking had been forbidden; tonight's journey would be made alone and in silence. Each trainee was sent off with about a ten-minute gap in between, so no one would be too close to the previous one. Everyone would have to find his or her own way. Sheik fought down a rising fear, running through relaxation techniques in his mind until a touch on his shoulder signaled that it was his turn to go.

Shouldering his small pack, he snapped the dagger's sheath to his belt and hefted his staff, using it as a walking stick. It felt as if all eyes were on him as he ascended the trail to the top of the canyon. Once at the top, he took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air and glanced at the stars. They winked back at him, and he started out, encouraged.

After a while, the silence began to grate on him. Reaching the edge of the desert, he started out across the sands. There was a faint breeze, but it was as if the sand drank all other sound out of the air and wrapped it in ancient stillness. Sheik shivered. After a while he pulled out the waterskin and took a tiny sip; it was very small, and he had to make it last till tomorrow at midday. He knew he'd really start to need it once the sun rose in the morning.

His footsteps plodded on, heavy with weariness. It had been a long day even before they'd set out on the final trial, filled with as hard a workout as he'd ever had. After a while he stopped and glanced at the stars. He had started to veer a little to his left. Correcting his course, he continued on, shivering in the cold of night.

Now that he thought of it, this journey was supposed to be made in silence, but they had never actually forbidden the trainees from speaking once they'd reached the desert. It had been assumed that being alone in the desert would be silence enough. To stave off the still loneliness, Sheik began to hum softly to himself. His voice was high for a young man's — most of the boys in Sheik's class had had their voices change by now — but mid- to low-range for a girl. He'd practiced to lower it, but when he sang naturally, it was a mezzo soprano. It was yet another annoyance of biology that the girl in male disguise had learned to deal with.

The Sheikah taught a unique kind of magic, though most of its secrets would be learned after they'd been accepted to their respective Orders. However, a few classes in song magic were standard. As a royal princess of Hyrule, Sheik had formerly learned some song magic as well, and quite a bit of non-magical music. Music had always been a beautiful and powerful thing to his mind, and so he sang softly to himself.

Time seemed to pass more quickly, and new energy flowed through his limbs. This was not song magic; this was simply renewed encouragement. There was a reason he was here. Destiny had brought him to this place, and as long as he did his best, destiny would not let him fail now. And so he greeted the rosy dawn, walking tiredly but with a smile on his face and a song on his lips.

As the sun's fire touched the horizon, Sheik stopped and leaned against a rock to take in his surroundings. He was making good time; in a couple hours it might be best to find some shelter for a brief rest as the temperature climbed. Just now some food sounded good; his legs were beginning to feel shaky. It had been a long time since supper.

Sheik crouched down, still in the dawn's light, and watched the sand. After some time, he caught a glimpse of what he was looking for — a speckled lizard, slithering across the sand. Darting forward swiftly, he speared it on his dagger.

Sheik eyed the lizard distastefully; it occurred to him that he did not want to try eating it raw. He cast his eyes about for something with which to start a fire, but he found nothing. Taking another swig of water, he continued walking, hoping he would find something soon.

After another ten minutes, he found a small, scraggly bush. Tearing off the dry branches, he was able to make a tiny fire. He held the lizard over it, turning it and roasting it. The fire died out before he was finished, and the meat was still a little raw, but it was better than nothing. Sheik gulped down his somewhat unsavory breakfast and started off again.

The sun climbed higher and grew hotter. Soon Sheik had tied the headscarf over his head after soaking it with a bit of his water. He eyed the blanket and wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have taken a brief rest during the night; his legs were beginning to feel heavy, and his head spun with weariness. Oh well, too late now. Just a little longer, and he would rest for a while.

He guessed that it was about nine o'clock when he gave in and decided to lie down. He picked out a likely looking rock sticking out of the sand, then went around to the shady side and lay down, dropping his pack next to him. Within moments he was asleep.

* * *

The Sheikah were taught to control their sleep. A properly trained Sheikah could awake exactly when he wished to, or when alerted by the slightest strange noise. Sheik's weariness was telling on him, however, and he found when he awoke that he had slept an hour and a half, when he had intended to sleep for only an hour. Muttering to himself, he grabbed his pack and his walking staff, then set off again. Just a few more hours and he'd be there. Then he could collapse. 

Sheik stumbled sleepily on, fighting to keep his leaden eyelids open. He leaned heavily against his staff as he went. He was so tired and sleepy that he almost didn't hear the scrape of metal on rock off to his right.

Blinking furiously to clear his vision, Sheik whirled around to face the three veiled attackers that darted out from behind the rocks to his right. His foot slipped in the sand, and he almost went down before recovering himself. No time to draw his dagger; he held his staff at the ready. They charged, and he met the charge with a whirling wooden blur.

The attackers were unarmed, but Sheik knew that meant little. The Sheikah had mastered the art of unarmed combat, and an unarmed Sheikah was about as dangerous as any other warrior with weapons. Still, they were fast, and obviously rested. Sheik was not. His muscles screamed, and his limbs refused to respond as quickly as he wished them to. He blocked his attackers' blows, but only just; he was always just a fraction of a second away from taking a hit.

Finally a blow landed, punching him in the stomach and winding him. Sheik staggered back, coughing and gasping for breath. He eyed the veiled attackers as they closed in on him, then gritted his teeth in determination. He was almost there; he would not fail now. Gripping his staff tightly, he lashed out again.

The staff spun once, twice, three times, landing repeated hits on the attackers. A loud crack sent one to the ground, dazed from the blow. The butt of the staff winded another when it struck him in the stomach. Several more cracks of wood against flesh, and the final attacker was on the ground, the staff positioned over an exposed throat. "Yield," Sheik muttered tiredly.

There was silence for a moment, and then the figure raised its hands slowly. "I yield." Was it his imagination, or was the attacker biting back a laugh? Sheik blinked and lowered his staff, watching as the figure sat up slowly and unwound the veil. A red eye winked at him. "Well done, lad. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Impa!" Shaking his head in surprise, Sheik leaned over to help his old friend up, and together they roused the other two. Both were fine, though the first man had to be helped up. Once he was steady on his feet, they smiled at each other.

"This was the final part of the trial," Impa explained. "Selsreth Oasis is just over that dune. You've passed, Sheik. Well done."

Sheik grinned weakly, stumbled, and caught himself on the staff. He looked up at Impa and grinned lopsidedly. "Great. Can I take a nap now?"

Impa laughed. She gave him a shoulder to lean on, and the four limped off toward the oasis.


	4. The Order of Truth

_**The Seventh Sage**_  
By Ariana Aislinn

_Disclaimer:  
The Legend of Zelda and its characters are the property of Nintendo. This is a work of fanfiction, for fun only and not for profit._

* * *

Chapter 4:  
_The Order of Truth_

The next day, Sheik was still exhausted from his ordeal, and it didn't help that he had several meetings to attend. First was the announcement of the trial's results, where each candidate would learn how well they had done and what Order had chosen them for further training. Following that would be a series of orientations, where Sheik would receive a new uniform, a mentor, and a training schedule. It was a long day, and he was half-asleep on his feet when, following dinner, he finally stumbled into his room in the trainee quarters, up in the caves on the cliffside.

Impa was waiting for him, and she stood as he entered and closed the door. Sheik covered a yawn and nodded in greeting. Impa cocked her head to one side. "Well? How did it go?"

"I've been accepted by several Orders, including the Evlana, the Kiyana, and the Litana, but I chose the Zithrana."

"The Order of Truth? Well done, Sheik; it's one of the highest Orders." Impa smiled. "But you don't seem very happy about it. What is wrong?"

"Have you seen the uniform?" Sheik raised an eyebrow wryly and produced the set of clothing, unfolding each item to show Impa.

"Ah…yes. I had forgotten how…form-fitting…it was." Unless it was his imagination, Impa was trying to hide a grin.

"Impa, it's not funny! This is going to make things a little more difficult."

Impa shook her head. "Now, calm down, lad. No need to get too worked up about it. This can be fixed with a little work."

The uniform consisted of purple, blue, and black leggings, a white headscarf and veil, and a high-collared, form-fitting white shirt with purple sleeves. Across the chest was the red symbol of the Zithrana, a single eye with three triangles above it and a teardrop below. The triangles could be eyelashes, or rays of light with the eye as the sun. It also looked something like a magnifying glass if looked at in the right way, with the teardrop as the handle. Likely it meant many things, and likely Sheik would be required to memorize them all. He smiled ruefully and turned his attention back to Impa, who was examining the shirt.

"Hmmm. This can be fixed with some extra padding in the chest, distributed in such a way as to fill out the shape of a man's chest. I've seen it done before, for decoration. And, no offense, Sheik, but…Princess Zelda is not exactly the bustiest of young women."

"For which I am truly thankful. The chest bindings are a little uncomfortable sometimes, but it is not too bad, and I don't need much."

"Good. You will not need much more if we alter the shirt correctly. As for the leggings…hmm." She frowned, holding them up to the lamplight. "They really are very tight. Normally we don't worry about the appearance of a woman's legs, but even the most boyish of girls has wider hips and a different musculature than a young man. However, you have been learning some stealth magic."

Sheik eyed the leggings dubiously. "Stealth magic? Well, yes, but it's the barest trace of magical suggestion, meant to aid camouflage and encourage people not to see what they don't expect to see."

"And isn't that exactly what we want? Everyone knows Sheik is a young man. Everyone will expect Sheik to _look_ like a young man. A simple spell attached to the clothing and renewed every morning will keep anyone from questioning what they already know to be true. It doesn't have to be strong or difficult magic to suit its purpose. I know a particular stealth spell that will be useful; I'll teach it to you before you go to your first training session with the Zithrana. It will also be useful to alter your features, with a little bit of carefully applied makeup, to shift the shadows and highlights of your face. You may have a boyish look to you sometimes, but sometimes you look distinctly feminine. It shows more now that you are growing older, so we will see what we can do." Impa patted Sheik on the shoulder. "Don't look so glum! It won't be difficult, you'll see."

Sheik sighed and sat down on the single, hard chair in his room. "It's not just that. I'm honored to be accepted to the Zithrana, and the problems with my appearance are really just a minor irritation." He thought for a few moments. "I suppose…it's that I'm getting nervous. Afraid, even." The young Sheikah let out a short, bitter laugh. "Me, afraid…funny, isn't it? I thought the Sheikah weren't supposed to fear anything, let alone a Sheikah who possesses royalty and divine magic on top of that."

Impa sat next to her young charge and put an arm around the youth's shoulders. "On the contrary; I think you have every reason to be afraid. And if you think that Sheikah do not know fear, then you haven't been paying attention in your studies. We are taught not to let fear conquer us and sway our actions, but it doesn't mean we aren't afraid. In fact, I'd be worried if you weren't unnerved about what is to come. This is a turning point for you, and although you will be allowed a few days of rest, you will start lessons in many new things, not the least of which is the magic you will need to know as a sage. From now on, you won't be able to forget who and what you are, if you ever could before. Sometimes, you will _need_ to be afraid. The trick is not to let that fear control you."

Sheik nodded soberly, looking determined. "All right. And whatever is asked of me, I know I can do it, even if I _am_ scared. So don't think I'm trying to say I want to quit, because I don't."

Impa chuckled. "I know, lad. If I asked you to carry Death Mountain to Lake Hylia, I have a feeling you'd try. But cheer up; as I said, you'll have a few days to rest before you take on your new duties. Who is your new mentor, if I may ask?"

"I've been assigned to Vethnus."

Impa nodded slowly. "Hmm, a good choice. He expects a great deal, but he is also understanding. He has a very good sense of how much a person is capable of. He will push you to your limits, but no farther."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell if that's supposed to encourage me or not."

Impa grinned. "Maybe neither…but it won't be so bad. In any case, I have something for you." She reached across to the room's single, small table and took a cloth-wrapped package from it, handing it to Sheik. He gave her a questioning look, then undid the ties and removed the cloth to reveal a hand-held harp, made of amberwood polished to a golden sheen.

"It has a few spells laid on it, so it can be used for song magic…like the Ocarina of Time, but less powerful, of course. You'll need it for your new lessons. It also has a beautiful sound, though, and it can be played simply for the sake of producing music, as well; a simple spell is required to activate its magical properties. I've always believed that music, for its own sake, is an important subject that should be studied by everyone. Perhaps we can find time for a few extra lessons now and then, outside of your song magic training."

Sheik grinned. "It's beautiful, Impa. Thank you." Impulsively, he leaned over and hugged his long-time friend.

Impa laughed, hugged him back, and stood. "Well, I'd better be going. You have a few days of rest, but I don't – tomorrow I'm to meet with the council to plan your lessons and discuss your future. You will probably be called to join us in the evening, so mind that you are presentable. And although you will have no official classes for a few days, you may be required to meet with members of the council for your training in sage and song magic, so be prepared."

"All right, Impa. Good night."

After the older woman had left, Sheik collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from his recent ordeals and the endless meetings that had followed them. Folding his arms behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Another step of the journey was completed. Hopefully it would not be long before he finished his training and could continue upon his true quest, but in the meantime, there was much to do – song magic to be learned, his training with the Zithrana, and his meetings with the council. Sheik hoped that they would discuss what was happening in the outside world, for while the occasional trader or returning Sheikah brought some news, he had heard very little, and most of it was disturbing. Whatever was happening in the kingdom of Hyrule, it wasn't good. Sighing, Sheik glanced at the back of his hand. It looked perfectly normal, but he knew what had appeared there five years ago. He might not be able to see it, but it was still there, and sooner or later he would have to use it. It was time to learn the lore of the Sages and of the Triforce. There was much work to be done.

With an effort, he levered himself up off the bed and changed into his nightclothes, taking care to stow his new uniform away properly before going back to bed. He blew out the lamp, and as his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of the moonlight streaming through the wooden door fitted into the cave's opening, he glanced over at the gleaming harp. Leaning over, he ran his fingers gently along the strings, listening to their sound ring softly in the darkness, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. The Sage of Light

_**The Seventh Sage**_  
By Ariana Aislinn

_Here's chapter five. It's a long one, sorry...I couldn't find a place to cut it off! As with the previous and the next chapter, this is a bit rough. I did a little editing but it's been sitting on my hard drive for a couple years and I finally decided it wasn't going to improve much and I should just post it. I'm thinking of dragging this out and writing some new chapters soon. We'll see if I can remember where I was going with it._

_Disclaimer:  
The Legend of Zelda and its characters are the property of Nintendo. This is a work of fanfiction, for fun only and not for profit._

* * *

Chapter 5:  
_The Sage of Light_

After supper the next evening, Sheik found himself in the main tent with Impa and the council, seated in a semi-circle. Trienn held in her hands a round, unadorned mirror. Whispering a few words of a Sheikah spell over it, she passed a hand over its reflective surface, then propped it up against a chair so all could see.

"What is she doing?" Sheik whispered to Impa. The Sheikah woman shook her head. "Patience; she will explain."

Trienn drew herself up straight, hands placed on her knees, and met Sheik's eyes. "It is time you were told of some of the events of the outside world. You surely have guessed some of what must have happened, and some things you were told before."

Sheik lowered his head and nodded. Three years ago, news had arrived that the king, who had gone into hiding while attempting to lead opposing forces against Ganondorf, had finally been caught and killed by the Gerudo king. It was not unexpected, but somehow Sheik had always held out hope that his father would survive. He'd cried for days, then somehow forced back his grief. He had not shed a tear since.

"After the king was killed and his forces captured, Ganondorf tore down the royal castle. Using the magic of the Triforce of Power and the labor of the enslaved people of the capital, he built a new castle. Decay and death spread outward from this stronghold; Hyrule's capital is now nothing more than a ruin filled with restless spirits and evil. That evil spreads outward, casting fear into the hearts of the people as Ganondorf's power spreads."

Sheik was silent. This was worse than he'd been told. He'd known they were keeping things from him. It had been for the best, really, because regardless of what was happening in Hyrule, he could do nothing yet. Right now his job was to continue his training, and more information would only have distracted him. Still, it came as a shock, now that he was finally hearing the full and horrible truth.

"Your task is to find the sages so they can help you seal Ganondorf's power back in the Sacred Realm. This will not be easy; you will need help. The sages, if they are there to be found, will be in the temples, but their power cannot awaken until it is freed. The temples have been overrun by Ganondorf's evil, and they must be freed from it before the sages can awaken."

"So…the sages sleep in the temples?" Sheik frowned.

"No, only their power does. We do not yet know who the sages will be. They will enter the temples first, and only then will we know."

Sheik nodded slowly. "I…suppose I understand. There are six sages, and I must use my power to find them?"

Trienn looked at Impa, who sighed. "Not exactly, Sheik. Your power, great though it may be, is not enough. The temples have unusual seals on them, and the danger is great. We cannot risk you. Not that you can do nothing, but you cannot do it all. You will need help."

"And there, we _can_ help," said Trienn. "Firstly, you must only find five sages; the sixth is already proclaimed. Long ago, six magic-users gathered and directed their power toward protecting the Sacred Realm and the Triforce from evil. They became the sages, sealing their magic into the six temples they built. Once the Sacred Realm was closed, the Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time became the key to the lock, and the sages departed, leaving their power behind. If it were ever needed again, new sages would awaken. Yet one stayed in his temple, as caretaker and guardian of the seal. That one is the Sage of Light. He resides in the Temple of Light, within the Sacred Realm."

"But I thought that the Sacred Realm was overrun with Ganondorf's evil by now." "So it is. Yet the Sage of Light has been able to protect the Temple of Light and the Chamber of Sages. It is a small haven within the darkness, but it is still there. It is there that the quest must begin, when all is ready, and it is the Sage of Light we must first contact." Trienn gestured to the mirror, whose surface now rippled with light and shadow.

"A speaking spell?" Sheik whispered to Impa, who nodded.

"We may have to wait some minutes for a reply," said Trienn. "There are layers of spells and barriers in the way, and Ganondorf's power will not give way easily."

They were silent for some time, until finally the mirror flashed faintly, then a little brighter, and then a third time, brighter still. A figure slowly appeared in the mirror – an old man with a balding head, a white beard, and harsh, bloodshot eyes. Either he was rather heavyset, or his red robes were so thick as to make him appear so. He looked around the group gathered before the mirror, then smiled briefly. "Ah! The time has come, then, as I had foreseen."

Trienn and Impa exchanged a glance. The other members of the council whispered among themselves, then waited to see what would happen. Trienn inclined her head toward the mirror. "Sage Rauru. We seek advice on the events in Hyrule today and the events to come. Was this what you had foreseen?"

Rauru drew himself up importantly, his face solemn. "Indeed, this and other things, as well. But ask your questions."

"You know what happened five years ago, certainly. We believe that the Temple of Light is the last stronghold against the evil that pervades the Sacred Realm – is this true?" Rauru nodded, and Impa continued to speak. "How long can we expect the Temple of Light to stand?"

"Long enough. It will be a close thing, but the Chamber of Sages will remain safe until it is time to fill it once more."

Trienn raised an eyebrow. "Then you also believe that the legend of the sages may be our only hope?"

"Ah, the very question I had expected. You wish to seek the sages and have them seal Ganondorf's power. It may be that this is our only chance, but you must know it is impossible."

Sheik leaned forward. "It's not impossible! There must be a way," he said sharply, then, remembering himself, snapped his mouth shut.

"And you are…?" Rauru's eyes turned to examine the young Sheikah, their gaze disconcerting. Sheik looked at the floor. Rauru chuckled suddenly. "You are not who you seem, that much I can tell. What are you truly, that you would seek such an elaborate disguise? I sense great power from you."

"This youth, now known as Sheik, is truly the Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule and the magic of the royal family, as well as bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. I brought her here to keep her safe from Ganondorf and his minions, and to prepare to resist him when the time was right."

Rauru blinked in surprise at Impa, then recovered himself. Was Sheik imagining it, or was the sage trying to look as if he had known that all along? The old man certainly knew a great deal, perhaps even of the future, but he clearly did not know everything. Sheik tried to hide a smile.

Rohen spoke up from where he lounged against a pile of cushions, arms crossed over his chest. "Sage Rauru, please explain what you said. Why is it impossible to seek the sages?" Rauru cleared his throat and gave Rohen a slightly perturbed look. "The six sages alone are not enough. You surely know that a seventh sage is required, one with great power of his or her own, enough to guide the other six. One who has enough magic and a strong will must be found, and must agree to aid you in your quest, before you can even think of undertaking it."

"This we know." Impa smiled wryly. "Though she is young, the princess has great power. She was always strong in the royal magic of her family, she has great musical talent and potential for learning the song magic that may aid her in her quest, and she possesses the Triforce of Wisdom. If she can be taught to control this power, she may succeed. The discipline necessary to train as a Sheikah has already given her a strong beginning, and she can adequately protect herself if necessary."

Rauru looked disgruntled. "A fair and delicate princess, the seventh sage?" he muttered, but as he eyed Sheik, it was obvious he could not deny how he had been fooled. This was no damsel in distress, wailing for help. This was a strong mind and will with great determination.

Trienn nodded. "Yes, as Sheik, Zelda has done well – well enough to make any Sheikah family proud. She is dedicated, courageous, and has a great deal of common sense, as well as a strong sense of responsibility."

"Very well," the sage grumbled. "But though she has trained as a Sheikah and, if your words are true, can fight well enough to protect herself, she is no warrior. A warrior is required to enter the temples and fight Ganondorf's minions, then break the spells he has placed there. A warrior must be the one to break the seals on the sages' power and awaken them. Perhaps this princess might aid, but she cannot do it alone. Surely you must know that."

Trienn held up her hands and shook her head. "That is one of the reasons we contacted you, Sage Rauru – to ask your advice on this matter."

Rauru chuckled again, looking slightly mollified. "There I can help you. The hero you need is already waiting for the time to come when he will set forth."

Rohen looked skeptical. "You're not serious?"

"Indeed I am. He is currently safe from Ganondorf, and he has proven his worth in the past. Destiny marks him as her own, and destiny brought him here. I speak of the young man called Link."

Sheik blinked. "Link? But…he is sealed in the Sacred Realm, yes? But he was just a child!"

"A child, yes, but one who has aged during the time that he has been sealed away. Destiny knows what she is doing. She sealed him here for a reason."

"He…isn't a Kokiri, is he?" Sheik asked slowly.

"No. You may remember from your history lessons that just before you were born, the Korenja from the north attacked Hyrule. Many northern villages were decimated before your father's forces finally turned them back. There were many refugees in this war, and one, a young mother with a newborn baby, escaped and crossed the plains, seeking safety in the southeast. What little food she found, she saved for the baby, and she walked until she was exhausted. Finally she reached the forests to the east, where the Kokiri children took pity on her and took her to the Great Deku Tree. He agreed to raise her child among his Kokiri children, sensing that the boy had the mark of destiny upon him. The woman died soon after, overcome by the hardships she had endured."

Sheik shook his head, traces of emotion breaking through his Sheikah reserve. The princess beneath the mask was a strong person, but one with a soft heart. "That just isn't fair, though. I felt guilty enough about what I asked him to do. At first, it seemed I was just asking him a favor. I knew it was dangerous, but I never truly believed we could fail. I was young; I was naïve. I'd had a dream in which I saw him coming from the forest to meet me, and when he did – well, I was sure we could succeed against Ganondorf. But in the end, we didn't, and it was my doing! It is my fault that he was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, my fault that years of his life have been stolen from him. Must we ask still more of him? Can he not simply be released from the seal and allowed to live his own life?"

"Princess, you know it is too late for that." Rauru's voice sounded almost mocking to guilt-ridden ears. "It was too late as soon as the Triforce of Courage joined with him. Did you know that it had?"

Impa nodded. "We knew. It was the reason we did not try to release him from the seal before; we knew that he was safest from Ganondorf's searching eyes where he was."

"Then you understand. He is touched by destiny. The Great Deku Tree understood that; the princess's dreams told her so as well. Even the boy himself was susceptible to nightmares as Ganondorf's power grew. He knew something was going to happen. If he had not desired it, he would never have set out on the journey given to him in the first place."

Sheik bit his lip doubtfully, trying to reclaim the Sheikah reserve. It would not do to drop the disguise before this sage. He knew who Sheik was, but Sheik could still show him that he underestimated the princess who had become a warrior.

"Link is destined to become the Hero of Time," Rauru continued. "That is why the Triforce sealed him here – to wait until he was ready to set forth, much as you have been spirited away to hide among the Sheikah, princess. Two pieces of the puzzle, with many parallels – you think it is coincidence? Link is the Hero of Time, and you will aid him in finding and awakening the other five sages. You will then become the seventh sage and lead all of the sages in releasing Ganondorf's power and restoring peace to Hyrule. Is this not what you wanted?" He met the glare of Sheik's red eyes with his own bloodshot gaze, and laughed. "You see, the path is set, the course determined. You asked me for advice, and I have given it. Now the only question that remains is…when?"

"The usual Sheikah training continues for two years after one is accepted into an order. Two more years, and I believe it will be time to seek the sages."

Rauru nodded solemnly to Trienn. "Yes, yes…it is well. When the time comes, there will be more for the princess to do to fulfill her destiny…but all will be revealed in two years' time. For now, I trust you have no further questions?" She shook her head. "Then I bid you farewell. I will send the Hero of Time back to the gateway of the Sacred Realm, the Temple of Time, to begin his journey in two years' time, on the princess's sixteenth birthday. Good luck to you, and train hard, Zelda of the Sheikah. Contact me again when the hero has appeared." The surface of the mirror rippled suddenly, and the Sage of Light's face vanished.

"Two years," Trienn sighed. "That doesn't give us much time…and yet I wonder if it is soon enough. I hope Hyrule can last that long against the destruction Ganondorf wreaks in the name of his supposed rule."

Sheik sighed. "Is he always like that?"

"Who, Rauru?" Trienn chuckled. "Well, I admit I have only spoken to him once or twice before in my lifetime, but yes, he is rather insufferable. It doesn't help that he so often does know as much as he claims to. Living an extended life in the Sacred Realm, continuing to grasp the full power of the Sage of Light, he naturally has a special kind of insight and some knowledge of the future. But don't let him frighten you; he's as human as the rest of us, thank heaven." The white-haired council leader stood, yawned, and stretched. "It must be after midnight. Off to bed, Sheik. We meet again tomorrow night to begin learning some of the songs that will aid you in your journey, so remember to bring the harp Impa gave you. We must also begin trying to help you harness your magical power more fully. You will need your rest."

Sheik nodded and stood, covering a yawn of his own. With a brief farewell and a respectful nod to the council members, he stumbled off to his own tent. It was some time before he drifted off into sleep, however, as thoughts continued to whirl in his head.


End file.
